


The World in 2001

by Astro2122



Series: Earth-2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Low Fantasy, Science Fiction, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro2122/pseuds/Astro2122
Summary: [WIP]





	1. Timeline: 769C.E.-800C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> This work acts as world-building for other works within this series. World-building brings the reader up to 31 December 2000 @23:59 U.S. Eastern Time. Beginning in 769C.E., some events may be fictionalized. By 1444, many events are fictionalized. By 1836, most events are fictionalized. By 1936, all events are fictionalized. Within this work, the reader will receive timelines from 769-2000, an economic overview of the world as of 2000, an overview of the alliances that span the globe at this time, an overview of the international political situation entering the 21st century, a glimpse at the state of technology entering the 21st century, and in-depth views of the USA, China, and Germany.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	2. Timeline: 801C.E.-900C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	3. Timeline: 901C.E.-1000C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	4. Timeline: 1001C.E.-1100C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	5. Timeline: 1101C.E.-1200C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	6. Timeline: 1201C.E.-1300C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	7. Timeline: 1301C.E.-1400C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	8. Timeline: 1401C.E.-1500C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	9. Timeline: 1501C.E.-1600C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	10. Timeline: 1601C.E.-1700C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	11. Timeline: 1701C.E.-1800C.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter remains a work-in-progress.

24 May 1798: 50,000 Irish republicans assault and and begin to seize English military installations throughout Dublin and Belfast.  
1 June 1798: Irish republicans successfully capture all of Dublin; in a speech to the citizens that evening, Wolfe Tone, leader of the United Irish, reads the Irish Declaration of Independence to a crowd of 10,000.  
5 June 1798: Irish republicans successfully capture all of Belfast.  
6 June 1798: The Irish Republican Provisional Government is established, with plans for general elections by October.  
7 June 1798: A senior officer of the French Army Napoléon Bonaparte urges the French Paliament to recognize Irish independence.  
8 June 1798: By a vote of 237-13, the Council of Ancients votes to formally recognize The Republic of Ireland.  
10 June 1798: By a unanimous vote of 12-0, the Council of State in the Dutch Republic votes to formally recognize The Republic of Ireland.  
25 June 1798: 1,000 American volunteers board ships bound for Ireland in support of the Irish Revolution.  
30 June 1798: By a vote of 63-2, the Senate of the United States of America votes to formally recognize The Republic of Ireland.  
2 July 1798: 100,000 English marines land at Galway; by nightfall, the entire city is in flames, mostly caused by English marines.  
13 July 1798: The IRPG formally establishes the Irish Defense Forces, which now number 75,000 Irish, with foreign volunteers numbering 1,000 Americans (still en route), 3,000 French, and 1,000 Dutch.  
15 July 1798: In the first major engagement since the captures of Dublin and Belfast, an IDF group of 2,500 soldiers successfully repel an English force three times their size in Westmeath.  
10 August 1798: The American volunteers arrive in Dublin.  
23 September 1798: American and Dutch forces engage English marines outside Kilkenny. At the start of the battle, English forces total 6,000, while American and Dutch forces total 1,500.  
25 September 1798: English reinforcements arrive, bringing the remaining strength of their forces to 30,000.  
26 September 1798: French forces arrive to relieve the exhausted American and Dutch troops. After 3 days, the 800 of the original force had been destroyed.  
27 September 1798: Irish forces intercept and engage English reinforcements headed for Kilkenny; that night, after four hours of skirmishing, English forces retreat, leaving the IDF free to reinforce the battle at Kilkenny.  
30 September 1798: After a week of bloody fighting, the foreign volunteers successfully rout the English. During the battle, 15,000 English died and 5,000 were captured, while the American force saw 200 dead and 400 wounded, the Dutch 250 dead and 500 wounded, and the French 500 dead and 800 wounded.  
12 October 1798: 25,000 IDF troops are attacked by a force of 50,000 English at Vinegar Hill, County Wexford.  
15 October 1798: General elections are held in all free cities in Ireland, electing the first Irish parliament, and establishing a permanent government for The Republic of Ireland.  
26 October 1798: After 2 weeks of brutal fighting, the IDF successfully holds Vinegar Hill. During the battle, 20,000 Irish and 45,000 English die.  
30 October 1798: King George III of England offers peace in Ireland if the Irish return Belfast and allow English forces free movement throughout the island. The Irish parliament rejects the offer, stating that accepting the offer would be “nothing more than a facade of victory, masking the truth of defeat.”  
1 November 1798: The USA Senate authorizes a limited intervention in the Irish Revolution, allowing “available naval assets and a maximum of 5,000 army regulars” to fight in Ireland.  
10 November 1798: The newly built American ship-of-the-line USS Kate is commissioned. It is attached to the 1st Naval Squadron, along with the USS Constitution, USS Liberty, USS Columbia, USS Enterprise, USS Justice, and USS Uncle Sam. 11 November 1798: The American navy’s 1st Naval Squadron sets sail for Ireland.  
15 January 1799: Intending to dock in Dublin, the American 1st Naval Squadron is engaged by 15 English ships, led by Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson; after 2 hours of fighting, the English flagship HMS Victory is sunk, leaving the 6 surviving ships to retreat on their own.  
16 January 1799: Horatio Nelson is found alive and captured by an IDF patrol just south of Dublin.


	12. Timeline: 1801C.E.-1900C.E.

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	13. Timeline: 1901C.E.-2000C.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter remains a work-in-progress.

24 February 1942: United States Army early warning stations identify an unregistered aircraft above Los Angeles. At 7:18P.M. local time, Army air defense spotters make visual contact with the aircraft. At 10:23P.M., all air defenses in the area are manned.  
25 February 1942: At 2:25A.M. local time, Los Angeles air defense groups identify the craft as armed. Air raid sirens are sounded, and defense forces fire upon the craft. At 4:14A.M. local time, the craft goes down in flames. The U.S. Army issues a press release to local news at 7:30A.M. that the spotters were overtired from long shifts without rest, and that they'd misidentified a weather balloon as an unregistered aircraft. Due to the rapid recovery of the shot down UFO, few individuals believe the "conspiracy theories" that the "Battle of Los Angeles" was fought against aliens.  
14 June 1947: A NOAA weather balloon goes down 50 kilometers north of Roswell, New Mexico. Though many conspiracy theorists would later claim that the weather balloon was some sort of UFO from Outer Space, the real cover-up was that the balloon had been shot down by a UFO.  
8 July 1947: U.S. Air Force analysts finish cleaning up the debris from the Roswell weather balloon crash. An onboard camera shows footage of a UFO similar to the one encountered in 1942 over Los Angeles shooting at the weather balloon.  
12 February 1961: A top secret initiative is launched by John F. Kennedy. Known as the United States Bureau of Strategic Emergency Command, Kennedy directs the program to covert defense of the USA from external threats.  
8 November 1961: The Bureau identifies a pathogen codenamed the "Sleepwalker Virus." They then launch a covert investigation into its cause and origin.  
30 April 1962: The Bureau begins working with German scientist Dr. Heinrich Dresner to find a cure for the Sleepwalker Virus. Research begins in earnest on Subject 23 - Agent Donovan, one of the Bureau's own.  
1 January 1999:


	14. The Economy

Year 2000 G16 Census and Economic Data  
Note: all items use the same units of measurement for consistency.

United States of America  
Population: 750,000,000  
Capital Population (Washington, D.C.): 50,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product: $75,000,000,000,000  
Annual Budget: $5,000,000,000,000  
Annual Surplus: $75,000,000  
National Debt: $0  
National Credit Rating: AAA  
National Factory Employment: 473,220,000  
Currency Strength: $0.25/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction: 2,040,000,000 barrels annually  
Annual Natural Rubber Production: 30,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Aluminum Extraction: 960,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Steel Production: 1,659,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Tungsten Extraction: 447,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Chromium Extraction: 39,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production: 1,512,000,000 barrels annually  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production: 1,512,000,000 tons annually  
Military Factories: 42  
Military Dry Docks: 9  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

中華民國 (Republic of China)  
Population: 1,250,000,000  
Capital Population (Nanjing): 37,500,000  
Gross Domestic Product: $50,000,000,000,000  
Annual Budget: $4,000,000,000,000  
Annual Surplus: $50,000,000  
National Debt: $0  
National Credit Rating: AAA  
National Factory Employment: 346,500,000  
Currency Strength: ¥1.25/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction: 93,000,000 barrels annually  
Annual Natural Rubber Production: 183,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Aluminum Extraction: 189,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Steel Production: 510,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Tungsten Extraction: 417,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Chromium Extraction: 162,000,000 tons annually  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 39  
Military Dry Docks: 4  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

Großdeutschland (Greater Germany)  
Population: 750,000,000  
Capital Population (Berlin): 15,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product: $20,000,000,000,000  
Annual Budget: $2,000,000,000,000  
Annual Surplus: $100,000,000  
National Debt: $0  
National Credit Rating: AAA  
National Factory Employment: 592,020,000  
Currency Strength: ℳ1.15/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 42  
Military Dry Docks: 9  
Economy Class: Partial Mobilization

الإمبراطورية العثمانية (Ottoman Empire)  
Population: 400,000,000  
Capital Population (Constantinople): 25,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Deficit:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: BBB  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: ₺1.35/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 19  
Military Dry Docks: 8  
Economy Class: Early Mobilization

日本国 (State of Japan)  
Population: 200,000,000  
Capital Population (Tokyo): 25,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: AA  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: ¥80/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 22  
Military Dry Docks: 9  
Economy Class: Partial Mobilization

République de France (Republic of France)  
Population: 500,000,000  
Capital Population (Paris): 15,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: AA  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: ₣0.45/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 42  
Military Dry Docks: 9  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

Nordisk Råd (Nordic Council)  
Population: 75,000,000  
Capital Population (Copenhagen): 2,500,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: A  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: kr1.50/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 3  
Military Dry Docks: 9  
Economy Class: Partial Mobilization

भारत और पाकिस्तान का स्वतंत्र राज्य (Free State of India and Pakistan)  
Population: 1,000,000,000  
Capital Population (Calcutta): 20,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Deficit:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: CC  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: ₹5.80/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 20  
Military Dry Docks: 6  
Economy Class: War Economy

Verenigd Koninkrijk der Nederlanden (United Kingdom of the Netherlands)  
Population: 50,000,000  
Capital Population (Amsterdam): 7,500,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: AA  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: ƒ1.35/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 4  
Military Dry Docks: 3  
Economy Class: Early Mobilization

República de Gran Colombia (Republic of Great Colombia)  
Population: 300,000,000  
Capital Population (Bogotá): 12,500,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: AA  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: [user of the American Dollar; see United States of America]  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 7  
Military Dry Docks: 5  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth)  
Population: 250,000,000  
Capital Population (Warsaw): 7,500,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: BBB  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: zł1.85/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 7  
Military Dry Docks: 3  
Economy Class: Early Mobilization

República Federativa do Brasil (Federative Republic of Brazil)  
Population: 400,000,000  
Capital Population (Brasília): 15,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: A  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: [user of the American Dollar; see United States of America]  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 10  
Military Dry Docks: 5  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

English Empire  
Population: 300,000,000  
Capital Population (London): 8,750,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: C  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: £6.75/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 42  
Military Dry Docks: 9  
Economy Class: Total Mobilization

Estados Unidos de Centroamérica (United States of Central America)  
Population: 150,000,000  
Capital Population (Guatemala City): 10,000,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: AA  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: [user of the American Dollar; see United States of America]  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 5  
Military Dry Docks: 1  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

Republic of Liberia  
Population: 25,000,000  
Capital Population (Monrovia): 1,250,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Surplus:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: A  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: $1.50/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 3  
Military Dry Docks: 4  
Economy Class: Civilian Economy

کشور شاهنشاهی ایران (Imperial State of Persia)  
Population: 100,000,000  
Capital Population (Tehran): 1,500,000  
Gross Domestic Product:  
Annual Budget:  
Annual Deficit:  
National Debt:  
National Credit Rating: BB  
National Factory Employment:  
Currency Strength: R2,500/1,000L of pure water  
Annual Oil Extraction:  
Annual Natural Rubber Production:  
Annual Aluminum Extraction:  
Annual Steel Production:  
Annual Tungsten Extraction:  
Annual Chromium Extraction:  
Annual Synthetic Oil Production:  
Annual Synthetic Rubber Production:  
Military Factories: 2  
Military Dry Docks: 2  
Economy Class: Partial Mobilization

[WIP]


	15. The Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes an overview of all major international alliances and organizations, except those of purely non-governmental organizations.

The United Nations: An international forum in which every nation on earth may propose, debate, and vote on various international matters. Membership is extended to all internationally recognized nations.  
The United Nations Security Council: A small group of countries which control the usage of UN Peacekeeping forces, and can request coalition interventions against rogue nations. Membership is restricted to 5 permanent seats (USA, China, Germany, France, and Japan), and 10 nomination seats, randomly selected every year from all UN member nations, except those under special sanctions known as crisis sanctions.  
The Group of Eight: More commonly known as G8, the Group of Eight are the 8 leading nations globally, colloquially known as the Great Powers. Membership is awarded based upon composite scores of national prestige, industrialization, maximum potential military power, power projection, overall economic strength, population, and human rights records.  
The Group of Sixteen: G16 is the little brother of G8, G16 extends membership to both the Great Powers and the Secondary Powers. Membership is awarded identically to G8 membership, but with more available seats.  
The Pan-Asian Cooperative: The PAC is a group of nations in East Asia which establishes trade treaties throughout Asia. Membership presently includes China, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, Burma, Johore, Korea, Nepal, and Bhutan.  
The Organization of American States: The OAS is a union of nations in the Americas and Caribbean, and is directly responsible for the peace, prosperity, and continued independence of the former revolutionary republics. Membership presently includes Canada, the USA, the USCA, Gran Colombia, Brazil, Guyana Bolivia, Peru, Uruguay, Argentina, Chile, and the Island States of the Caribbean.  
The Franco-American Entente: Originally just the USA and France, the Entente was founded in 1799, at the end of the French Revolution, to safeguard the principles of democracy and freedom. Over time, it has been joined by most, though not all, modern republics. Its membership presently includes the entirety of the OAS, France, Liberia, Australia, and New Zealand.  
The Council: A behind-the-scenes group, the council is a secret group of nations which funds and coordinates the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit (XCOM). Membership includes the USA, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, England, Germany, France, Russia, China, Japan, India, and Australia.


	16. The Politics

Note: some countries have DMZs. Most of these DMZs are internationally negotiated due to a culture which is a minority in the nation as a whole having a majority presence in all counties within a state. All DMZs are along national borders.

United States of America  
Minimum Wage: Minimum wage in the USA is calculated as a function of the federal poverty level, itself designated as any annual income at or below which taxes, housing, food, or transportation are no longer affordable. As such, the minimum wage in the USA fluctuates every census year, in order to never fall below 125% the federal poverty level.  
Work Week: Since 1862, the USA has maintained that it is illegal for any employer to force their employees to work more than 8 hours a day, 5 day’s a week. All work performed in excess of this 40-hour workweek is required to be compensated for with overtime pay.  
Mandatory Safety Regulations: Since 1887, the USA has performed annual audits of workplace injuries and deaths, with safety reform packages passed every census year by the Department of Labor. In rare occasions, Congress has authorized the Department of Labor to pass safety reforms outside of census years, frequently due to sudden spikes in workplace injuries caused by the introduction of new technologies, or by miscalculations from a previous reform package. During the United Nation’s “End of the Millenia Global Review,” the United States was cited as having the strictest mandatory safety regulations globally.  
Unemployment Subsidies: Though in recent years, the USA has seen full employment, it still maintains an extensive social safety net. Within this social safety net, anyone fired or laid off from their job for any reason is entitled to work for the Civilian Conservation Corps, and guaranteed food stamps for the duration of unemployment, and, if unemployed for more than 90 days while actively searching for work (determined as applying for at least 1 job every 5 business days), is eligible for tax relief for the affected period. As with mandatory safety regulations, the USA was listed as the most progressive nation globally when it comes to unemployment subsidies.  
State Pensions: The USA maintains a rather unique pension system. In addition to what workers can pay into their pensions tax-exempt, all excess money raised by taxes is divided evenly amongst all persons in the USA who pay into a pension, as well as those currently living off of an approved pension. The USA simply defines an approved pension as one “paid into by an individual working and earning money in the United States of America for at least three quarters (3/4) of the total time spent employed by the company or agency in charge of the pension.” As a result, most individuals in the USA see little to no change in their quality of life after retirement.  
National Healthcare: Americans place extremely high value on their medical system, and as such, all public health facilities are free for any American resident receiving care. Non-residents such as tourists or seasonal workers are entitled to emergency care free of charge, and non-emergency care ar very little cost. While some private health facilities do exist, they primarily are established in highly rural communities, as the government will invest in public health facilities in all incorporated municipalities, as well as all unincorporated regions with a population density of 500 residents per square kilometer. On top of frequent investment into public health services, many of the private health services in rural areas will receive tax breaks and subsidies if there is no public health facility in the area. Because of this, the USA is tied with Liberia for best national healthcare.  
Public School System: Education in the United States of America is frequently seen as strange, overcomplicated, or incompatible with the rest of the world. This does not mean it is bad, however. American schools are established in a fluid manner, with each class running parallel, and students advancing incongruently amongst all classes. Rather than a rigid structure such as those found in England or Russia, students in the USA advance according to skill, rather than age. While this does occasionally cause irregularities, such as an 8-year-old learning calculus, or a 19-year-old still in primary-level language, it has been widely seen as successful.  
Slavery: Due in part to anti-slavery sentiment following the execution of abolitionist John Brown by English loyalists, and in part to religious opposition to slavery, the USA formally outlawed slavery in the first line of the consitution, though it had been de facto illegal since John Brown’s execution in 1759. _The March of the of the Grand Army of the Republic_  is a well-known song, which depicts the events of John Brown’s Last Raid, followed by the spiritual awakening of the American South leading up the the American Revolution. The song remains popular throughout the Americas and Liberia, and is frequently cited as the oldest known anti-slavery tune.  
Upper House Composition: Formerly one of the most controversial conclusions of the founders, the Virginia Plan was adopted in late 1787, granting all states a minimum of one senator, but awarding more senators to larger states.  
Voting Franchise: Though racist and sexist policies existed through the majority of the 1800’s, the Civil Rights and Liberties Amendment (passed 1861, ratified 1865) extended the voting franchise to women and minorities. In 1920, the USA abolished all restrictions to voting beyond registration on national voter rolls, leading to the first truly universal voting franchise in the world.  
Voting System: Formerly a user of the Jefferson Method, the USA utilizes what it calls “the Lincoln Method” to allocate votes. In this method, a voter designates their preferred candidate, and ranks which candidates should receive their vote should their preferred candidate lose. Votes are tallied for a raw total, after which the candidate with the fewest votes is eliminated, with votes then being assigned to the second most desired candidate, or counted simply as “opposition” if no further candidates are designated by the voter. This continues until either 1 candidate has achieved a 50% +1 majority vote, or opposition votes reach 50% +1. In the former case, a candidate is declared the winner of the election, while the latter case forces a run-off election. The only alteration to this system is the presidency, which requires a 55% +1 majority for a candidate to win.  
Public Meetings: As established by the Bill of Rights, all persons are entiteled the right of public assembly. In 1963, the USA eliminated all formerly passed restrictions to the right of public assembly, with the only remaining stipulation being that group violence was illegal, and until specific perpetrators could be identified, all involved in rioting, looting, or similar acts of group violence could be detained.  
Press Rights: Also established by the Bill of Rights, the press has always remain uncensored by the government of the USA. While the government does maintain its own news agency, that agency itself is protected from censorship and propaganda efforts through a series of mechanisms which allow the agency to exist essentially as an independent news outlet with near-unlimited funding.  
Trade Unions: Following the May Day Riots of 1919, the first laws regarding trade unions were passed. Though these laws were initially regressive, public officials who opposed organized labor unions were quickly voted out, and by 1929, trade unions received legal recognition as worker’s rights organizations, ending their illegality caused by the Red Scare.  
Political Parties: In 1945, the USA passed the Preservation of Political Neutrality Act, with the goal of establishing “free and fair elections for generations to come.” This act established objective voting districts, nullifying the effects of gerrymandering, as well as made all elections secret ballot elections, preventing harassment of voters based on political affiliation. Though it has often been seen by extremist groups as an impediment to taking control of the government, it remains incredibly popular in the USA, with more than 91% of Americans supporting it.  
Trade Policy: Following the stabilization of the economy after the American Revolution, the USA abandoned protectionist trade policy, embracing free trade. In 1981, the United States of America passed the Global Free Trade Act, which effectively forced an end to artificial trade barriers between the USA and other nations.  
Economic Policy: As part of the New Deal, the USA moved away from Laissez Faire economics, in favor of a policy of economic interventionism. This policy was solidified into law with the 1939 Rustbelt Economic Revitalization Act, which enabled the government to issue subsidies and reduce taxes during economic downturn, as well as expanding incentives for new businesses to be established, run, and manufacture within the USA.  
Religious Policy: Established by the Bill of Rights, the government of the USA is forbidden from allowing politics and religion to mix (known in the USA as the Separation of Church and State). Following a ruling by the Supreme Court (SCotUSA) in the case The People Versus The State Of South Carolina, punishments were laid out for violations of the Separation of Church and State. Since then, the USA has been functionally a secular nation.  
Citizenship Policy: While testing is required to become a citizen of the United States of America, all foreign persons are entitled to all the rights and protections of the constitution while within the USA, with the sole exception of voting. Upon becoming citizens, foreign-born persons gain the right to vote, run for, and hold office in the USA, fully equalizing them with all native-born persons.  
War Policy: The United States of America is a devotedly pacifist nation, only engaging in defensive wars, and maintaining its status as a disarmed nation. Because of this, the USA has a relatively small military, consisting in total of approximately 1% (7.5 million total personnel) of all adults in the country. Most of these individuals only see service as peacekeepers loaned out to the United Nations, or occasionally as members of the French Foreign Legion. In wartime, the USA is capable of mobilizing ~11.25 million volunteer soldiers, and in case of a complete and total crisis, it is estimated that the USA could conscript an army of ~187.5 million total soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The American education system will be discussed in more detail in the chapter on the USA


	17. The Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the world lives in nations similarly technologically advanced as what is projected in real life by 2020, with some exceptions. The English Empire, the Soviet Empire, and the Free State of India and Pakistan all exist with the real life equivalent of early Cold War-era technology, while France and Germany are slightly more advanced. The United States is a highly developed nation, easily outpacing the rest of the world in every field of technology. Despite this, most nations only maintain the real life equivalent of pre-Cold War-era military technology, primarily due to the fact that wars are uncommon, unpopular, and expensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will provide an overview of technology developed by, and used in, the USA, as most stories will be told from the perspective of Americans.

Roads: the USA uses an advanced type of concrete called Inca Concrete to build its roads. This concrete is exceptionally durable, having an average lifespan of 25 years, provides strong grip for even the most worn of tires, is porous enough to allow for additional water drainage during heavy storms, capable of surviving many, though not all, natural disasters, and is 100% recyclable. In major metropolitan areas like Chicago and the District of Columbia, these roads often support massive amounts of traffic, with up to 6 lanes for vehicle traffic, 2 bus lanes, 2 bicycle lanes, streetcar tracks on ground level, and monorail and maglev tracks above the road. Because of the massive throughput potential of these large and durable roads, American cities are frequently incredibly dense, even if they are small.

Wind power: the USA has extensive experience generating power from wind, with many land-based wind farms consisting of 24 small, large, or vertical turbines producing electricity, with power amplifiers installed onsite to extend the effective distance the power produced can be carried. Some smaller towns simply use individual wind turbines, and seaside municipalities frequently employ advanced wind turbines, specially designed to work on costs and in large rivers or lakes.  
Coal power: though functionally outlawed in the United States of America due to its high pollution and limited availability, the USA made significant strides in both maximizing the efficiency and reducing the pollution of coal power before the Environmental Protection Act of 1921. Upon review, even though the last coal power plant was closed in 1948, many of the plants were as technologically advanced as was humanly possible, much of this technology developed to reduce emissions and extend the lifespans of coal plants.  
Oil power: similar to coal, oil power was both highly advanced and quickly phased out in the USA. After the final oil power plant was closed in 1950 to comply with the Environmental Protection Act of 1921, the U.S. became the first sovereign nation to fully do away with “dirty power.”  
Solar power: one of the most widely used forms of electricity generation in the United States of America, solar power is similarly advanced. Almost all permanent residence homes built by Native Americans have roofs covered in solar cells, often creating the problem of excess energy production, and leading to the rare situation where community services in Native American cities are powered entirely by community-produced electricity. In addition to micro-generation solar cells, many solar plants use 16 fixed or concentrated solar arrays with onsite power power amplifiers similar to those used in wind power plants. On top of these mid-size sites, the USA has smaller solar power plants used by developing cities, solar updraft towers, and in a few regions, massive solar power farms capable of generating enough power for half a state at once.  
Nuclear power: though fairly uncommon, due to how expensive and difficult it is to contain and clean nuclear waste, a few state-run universities maintain small nuclear plants with both high-efficiency Fast Neutron Reactors and older Gen I & Gen II Thermal Reactors to help train scientists and engineers. Additionally, the 30 Megatowers found in D.C. have onsite nuclear reactors to assist with reducing power grid strain in the city.  
Fusion power: the United States of America is the only country on earth with functional fusion power plants. While the USA is host to an international fusion research project, the Department of Energy forbids the use of existing technology to advance the IFRP. Part of this is due to the fact that the USA reverse-engineered the technology from Zudjari invaders in the early 1960’s and is unwilling to acknowledge the existence of extraterrestrial beings, but another part is due to the scarcity of scientists and engineers who can even comprehend the principles behind fusion technology. In spite of this strange relationship with its own technology, the USA has an operational fusion power plant which was recently upgraded to use the newer advanced fusion reactors, as well as smaller reactors which are installed in the 25 Elite Megatowers of D.C.  
Wave power: the USA is one of only a fractional number of nations for which wave power is a practical energy source, and because of this, the USA has devoted significant resources to mastering wave power. Presently, only a handful of facilities exist, most being entirely offshore facilities. The USA has begun to introduce newer wave technology though, with modular facilities that use 8 advanced wave generators to produce massive amounts of power without disrupting the ecosystems within which they are built.  
Hydro power: while in modern times there are many types of power which could claim the name of hydro power, many engineers simply use it as shorthand for kinetic energy dams such as the Hoover Dam and the Adams Dam. While the idea of using dams to produce power is almost as old as basic machinery, the dams found in the USA have been so well maintained and consistently upgraded that they remain decades ahead of even the most advanced foreign dams.  
Geothermal power: while limited in its access to safe geothermal power, the USA has pioneered both common geothermal power and ocean thermal energy conversion. Because of this, nations which have ample sources of geothermal energy simply pay the USA to build facilities for them, as American engineers have long since achieved near-perfect energy production efficiency in thermal and geothermal facilities.

Clean water production: the USA, due to its colonial cities being incredibly dense, uses a unique system for water supply and sewage treatment. In municipalities where freshwater access is limited to the water table, special all-purpose water towers are employed, which are capable of pumping directly out of the water table, purifying the water, storing reserve water for emergencies, and distributing the water to the municipal water supply system. In areas where large amounts of freshwater is immediately available (such as rivers and lakes), more limited water pumping stations are employed. These limited stations still provide significant amounts of pure water, but do not provide the same storage capacities, and don't pump from the water table as the all-purpose water towers do. In larger municipalities, full water pumping stations are employed, which perform all the same functions as the all-purpose water towers, but with up to 80 times the capacity.  
Sewage treatment: as is common with large, highly-industrialized states, the USA has extensive wastewater disposal needs. To cope with this, the USA developed a series of prototype waste disposal systems that are widely used the world over. However, unsatisfied with anything short of perfection, the USA continued in their development of waste treatment until they developed a system inexpensive enough to be deployed in rural areas, while simultaneously so advanced that every last particle of waste is recycled. This system returns water and compounds good for the environment to the water table through a system best described as reverse roots, and all other recovered materials to containment units from which these materials can be sold to manufacturers, or safely disposed of.

Waste disposal: a strong proponent of recycling, all households separate their waste into 3 bins, 1 for organic matter for composting, 1 for mixed recyclables, and 1 for non-recyclable inorganic waste. Compost matter is used to produce fertilizer for farms as well as nutrient-rich soil for restoring eroded soil in at-risk areas. Mixed recyclables are sorted at recycling centers, where they are restored to a state which manufacturers can use them again, and subsequently sold to manufacturers. The limited amount of non-recyclable waste which remains is sent to specialized garbage facilities which use cutting-edge technology to break the waste into its individual atomic components, and accumulates the newly separated elements in various collection points until there is enough of each element to be sold to manufacturers or sent to science labs. These "garbage atomizers" are extremely expensive and energy-intensive, but have allowed the USA to reduce its total number of landfill sites to 0.  
Waste cleaning: due to the fact that the USA had gone the better part of 2 centuries forced to do without recycling plants or garbage atomizers, the USA has developed ground scrubbers to assist with the removal of leftover ground pollution from the past. These ground scubbers are widely seen as successful, if somewhat slow relative to how quickly the USA can construct things.


	18. The United States of America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These bullet points are not permanent, and will be converted to more extensive paragraphs at a later date.

Federal Government of the United States of America  
Legislative Branch: Divided into the House of Representatives (lower house) and the Senate (upper house), the legislative branch of the USA is one of the three components of the government, and the only branch where members can be impeached directly by the citizenry. The Legislative Branch writes laws, proposes treaties, approves (or vetoes) requests for war, and holds the Cabinet in check.  
Judicial Branch: Comprised of the courts, law enforcement, and the Department of Justice (the only department of the government that operates outside of the executive branch), the Judicial Branch is unique in that is completely and totally divorced from politics, and staunchly upholds its role as a truly impartial mediator in all matters under the law.  
Executive Branch: In some ways the most powerful, and in other ways the weakest branch of government, the head of the executive branch is the President of the United States of America, as well as the Cabinet. The Executive Branch is responsible for a wide variety of things, including maintenance of diplomatic relations, prosecution of wars, and providing for the needs of the American people.  
Cabinet: The Cabinet is the collective term for the heads of each department of the Federal Government of the USA. Aside from the Attorney General, who is part of the Judicial Branch, all Cabinent members are part of the Executive Branch. In addition to their duties leading their respective departments, members of the Cabinet are responsible for advising the President, ensuring that non-elected staff within the Executive Department are properly vetted and briefed on their jobs, and for coordinating major inter-departmental operations and efforts.  
Non-Departmental Agencies: While most sectors of the government are part of a Department, which is itself attached to either the Executive or Judicial Branch, a few agencies operate independent of any overarching department. For example: the Agency of Congressional Staffing is an agency which provides Congress with custodians, stenographers, translators, and any other miscellaneous staff needed by Congress. Because of its extremely specific role, the ACS does not have a parent Department, and is therefore considered a Non-Departmental Agency.

 

**Major Policies of the United States of America:**

  * Border Controls
  * Citizenship Tests
  * Compulsory Foreign Language Classes
  * Diplomatic Service
  * Drone Strike Act
  * Farmland Acquisition Program
  * Foreign Aid
  * Foreign Aid Petitioning
  * Foreign Investment Restrictions
  * Import Tariffs
  * International Fusion Research Project
  * Military Spending
  * National Service
  * Overseas Investment Restrictions
  * Power Bloc Alignment
  * Regional Integration and Tariffs
  * Tourism Ad Campaign
  * Alcohol Awareness Campaign
  * Ban Second Home Ownership
  * Child Benefit
  * Child Labor
  * Child Limit
  * Childcare Provision
  * Compulsory Work For The Unemployed
  * Disability Benefit
  * Family Planning
  * Female Genital Mutilation Ban
  * Food Stamps
  * Gender Representation
  * Human Rights Oversight
  * Minority Representation
  * Nature Conservation
  * One Child Policy
  * Rent Controls
  * State Housing
  * State Pensions
  * Synthetic Meat Research Grants
  * Unemployed Benefit
  * Welfare Fraud Department
  * Winter Fuel Subsidy
  * Agriculture Subsidies
  * Agro-Dealer Networks
  * Antibiotics Ban
  * Ban Sunday Shopping
  * Business Startup Campaign
  * Cap CEO Pay Multiplier
  * Capital Equipment Subsidies
  * City Farms
  * Clean Energy Subsidies
  * Consumer Rights
  * Diversity Quotas For Companies
  * Eco-home Regulations
  * Financial Services Regulation
  * Foreign Investor Tax Breaks
  * Government Subsidies for Unions
  * Green Electronics Initiative
  * Home Fabrication Grants
  * Labor Day Bank Holiday
  * Labor Laws
  * Limited Automated Trading
  * Mandatory Microgeneration
  * Mars Program
  * Maternity Leave
  * National Business Council
  * Oil Drilling Subsidies
  * Organic Farming Subsidy
  * Pollution Controls
  * Rare Earth Metal Mining
  * Recycling
  * Robotics Research Grants
  * Rural Development Grants
  * Small Business Grants
  * Smart Meter Program
  * Space Program
  * Tax Shelters
  * Technology Grants
  * Trade Council
  * Trade Union Restrictions
  * Vertical Farm Subsidies
  * Work Safety Law
  * Young Entrepreneur Scheme
  * Airline Tax
  * Alcohol Tax
  * Automation Tax
  * Car Tax
  * Carbon Tax
  * Capital Gains Tax
  * Corporation Tax
  * Enterprise Investment Scheme
  * Flat Income Tax
  * Game Hunting Restrictions
  * Graduate Tax
  * Health Tax Credits
  * Healthy Food Subsidies
  * Hybrid Cars Initiative
  * Income Tax
  * Inheritance Tax
  * Internet Currency Taxation
  * Internet Tax
  * Junk Food Tax
  * Luxury Goods Tax
  * Mansion Tax
  * Married Tax Allowance
  * Micro-Generation Grants
  * Mortgage Tax Relief
  * Petroleum Tax
  * Plastic Bag Tax
  * Property Tax
  * Public Tax Returns
  * Punitive Tax On Superstores
  * Punitive Wealth Tax
  * Recreational Drugs Tax
  * Revenue Administration
  * Sales Tax
  * School Tax Credits
  * Tobacco Tax
  * Abortion Law
  * Adult Education Subsidies
  * Arts Subsidies
  * Ban Foreign Church Service
  * Ban Private Education
  * Ban Private Healthcare
  * Civil Service Wage Parity
  * Climate Change Adaption Fund
  * Compulsory Food Labelling
  * Compulsory Language Lessons
  * Compulsory School Sports
  * Creationism vs. Evolution
  * Devolution
  * Executive Term Length
  * Executive Term Limit
  * Faith School Subsidies
  * Food Standards Agency
  * Force Political Military Religious Oath
  * Foreign Language Curriculum
  * Free Eye Tests
  * Free Parenting Classes
  * Free School Meals
  * Freedom of Thought and Association
  * Government Code of Conduct
  * Government Indemnity
  * Healthcare Vouchers: While mostly unnecessary within the U.S.A. thanks to its extensive healthcare system, individuals living in rural communities, as well as members of the diplomatic service who live overseas, receive vouchers from the government which serve as a guarantee of payment (made by the government of the U.S.A.) to the clinic, local practice, or foreign healthcare system.
  * Healthy Eating Campaign
  * Human Cloning Research Grants
  * International Election Observers
  * Keep The Country Tidy Campaign
  * National Anthem At Start Of News
  * National Anthems In Schools
  * Open-plan Government Offices
  * Organ Donation
  * Public Libraries
  * Public Religious Broadcasts: Being a highly secular nation, the U.S.A. has long refused to endorse public religious broadcasts. However, it does authorize live radio and television coverage of major religious ceremonies, such as various Christian celebrations of Christmas and Easter, the High Priesthood of Judaism's Passover and Hanukkah celebrations, the Muslim Caliphates' celebrations of Ramadan, the Norse Fylkirate's celebration of Yule, and even the Celtic Druids' celebration of Samhain. These broadcasts are made for all religions with more than 10,000 "practicing adherents" within the borders of the United States, and are broadcast on a set of channels reserved for them, to prevent overlap when simultaneous celebrations occur.
  * School Prayers
  * School Vouchers: While within its own borders, vouchers ("tax waivers") are not provided, as public schools are available to all, the federal government of the U.S.A. does provide special school vouchers to all diplomatic staff whose family travel with them, to ensure the family of the ambassador can utilize public schooling within the nation of residence.
  * Science Funding
  * Social Justice Foundation
  * Stamp Out Racism Week: A major event throughout the U.S.A., the week of May 9th is spent educating the nation on the nature and nuances of racism, and is marked at its opening with a celebration of all the progress that has been made, and its end with a solemn ceremony for all who have lost their lives both working to end racism and those whose lives were lost due to racism itself.
  * State Health Service
  * State Religion: The explicit endorsement of any religion by the U.S.A. being a major violation of the constitution, the U.S.A. has no state religion, frequently going out of its way to divorce itself both from theistic and atheistic religions.
  * State Schools: 
  * Stem Cell Research: Driven by an interest in making available to all a "cure for the human condition" (read: end to all forms of disease), the U.S.A. has spearheaded stem cell research to an extreme, and has made breakthroughs in medicine previously thought entirely impossible.
  * Technology Colleges: Created in response to the technology skills crisis of the 50's and 60's many technology colleges originally served to help retrain individuals already in the workforce. Since then, they have expanded slightly to assist in training newcomers to the workforce in essential skills, but have maintained their primary function of serving as centers where individuals already in the workforce can go to retrain when their industries undergo sudden, drastic changes.
  * University Grants: Because of the fact that too many universities exist for the government to undergo the same nationalization process it underwent for primary and secondary schools and expect continued financial solvency, the government instead employs extensive grants to students who wish to attend private and semi-public universities. The schools which these grant-receiving students attend are heavily audited to prevent abuse of student tuition.
  * Youth Club Subsidies: While many youth clubs are paid for through the education system thanks to their status as "after school programs," many more, such as _Youth Scouting, U.S.A._ receive subsidies by the government to ensure accessibility by all members of the community.
  * Youth Politics Council: The U.S.A.'s pride and joy is its integration of the otherwise mostly disenfranchised segment of the population into the democratic process. The YPC is the federal name of the collection of small groups controlled by individuals aged 11-20. These groups range in authority from "student councils" in schools to powerful regional youth advocacy agencies. While these groups are somewhat limited by rules which prevent excessive overreach, they have achieved significant success in ensuring that youth voices are not left unheard, and have even succeeded in a small number of federal initiatives, such as a landmark bill which ensured that youth who run away from abusive homes cannot be forcibly returned to the home unless an investigation concludes that the youth which ran away did so for reasons other than safety or autonomy.




	19. The Republic of China

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder


	20. The Greater German Empire

This chapter has not been worked on yet, and is presently a placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are subject to revision as necessary to remain up-to-date with changes that have occurred to my storytelling


End file.
